Decadencia de Poder
by Alina Avalon Snape
Summary: Una extraña enfermedad a comenzado a atacar a los pokemon, cosa que tambien sucede con los monstruos de duelo en Cd. Domino, ahora abra que derribar una muralla para salvar a las criaturas.


Una extraña enfermedad ha atacado a los pokemon, los pokemon están perdiendo sus poderes y lo peor es que después de un tiempo mueren.

Un hombre miraba desde una ventana del castillo donde se encontraba, sus padres a quienes había jurado no ver nunca mas le habían llamado con urgencia, el motivo la extraña enfermedad que aquejaba a los pokemon.

¿?: Hermano- dijo una mujer de cabello negro y ojos de color violeta- ¿Qué piensas?

¿?: En los pokemon legendarios Sara y si esta enfermedad también afectara a Mewtwo

¿?: ¿Te refieres al pokemon especial?-. Dijo un hombre de ojos color violeta y cabello en punta rubio y negro

¿?: Si Jonathan a el me refiero- dijo suspirando- es mejor que me valla

Sara: ¿A dónde iras? Giovanni

Giovanni: a buscar a los legendarios, si la enfermedad ya los efecto será fácil atraparlos y es mi deber protegerlos, además quiero tratar de entender esta enfermedad

Jonathan: iré contigo, ya estoy harto de quedarme con los brazos cruzado- dijo apretando los puños

Sara: decir que iré esta de mas- dijo sonriendo- al igual que James estoy harta de ver a los pokemon sufrir

Giovanni: partiré en una hora

Una hora después las 3 personas iban montados en un arcanine quien los llevaba a su destino, el primer lugar al que llegaron fue al árbol del inicio

Giovanni: arcanine ve y busca a Mew y a los pokemon legendarios de esta zona- dijo y el pokemon de fuego entro, minutos después salía para decirle a su amo que solo había 2 pokemon y que ellos ya venían así acá- ¿Quiénes son?- pero su pregunta fue contestada al ser cuestionada

Mewtwo: ¿tu?- dijo saliendo y en sus brazos con Mew

Sara: Mew- dijo y corrió y acuno al pequeño pokemon rosa

Mew: hola Sara

Jonathan: ya esta infectada- dijo mirando a la pequeña- ¿Qué paso? ¿Donde están los Regis?- pregunto a Mewtwo

Mewtwo: los Regis se fueron, Mew ya estaba enferma cuando yo llegue, ella me llamo

Sara: Mew ¿Por qué los Regis se fueron?

Mew: el… lo… ordeno…- decía mientras se mostraba intranquila

Giovanni: Arceus debió ordenar que se reunieran en la sala del origen- dijo sin acercarse y mantener la vista en el pokemon clon

Jonathan: si es cierto, ¿Por qué Mew se quedo en el árbol?

Sara: ¿hace cuanto que llegaste? Mewtwo

Mewtwo: hace una semana y ella ya estaba sola

Giovanni: así que esa fue la orden

Jonathan: Giovanni ¿no creerás que Arceus no quiso a Mew con ellos?

Giovanni: eso lo veremos- dijo y vio una flor del tiempo y con su solo toque se abrió

_En la escena se mostraba un pequeño chikorita salir donde los Regis_

_Chikorita: no se pueden ir, Mew esta enferma, tienen que cuidarlo_

_Regis: son ordenes de Arceus, ella ya esta contaminada, todos debemos irnos_

_Bayleff: es mejor obedecer hija- dijo adelantando a la pequeña chikorita- Mew estará bien_

_Chikorita: pero_

_Regis: vamos_

La flor se cerró y Mewtwo se sorprendió, ¿Cómo era posible que abandonaran a Mew?

Mew comenzó a temblar

Sara: Mew

Mewtwo: eso sucede continuamente- dijo quitándole de los brazos a Mew- tranquila

Sara: hay que llevarla a la casa de la muralla

Mew: Mew…two… ¿puede ir?- dijo mirando a Giovanni

Jonathan: claro, no hay problema ¿verdad Giovanni?

Giovanni: esta claro que no llevar a mewtwo a la casa de la muralla seria un error

Mew: gra… gracias- dijo sonriendo de forma débil

Giovanni: hay que saber que otros han sido abandonado- dijo mientras subía en arcanine- los veré en la casa de la muralla, hasta entonces cuídense

Así el hombre se fue, Mewtwo lo miro irse, en ningún momento intento lastimarlo e incluso lo había mirado con respeto y ahora decía que no llevarlo seria un error

Jonathan: Mewtwo es hora de irnos

Mewtwo: no conozco el lugar, pero si me lo muestran podré teletransportarnos

Sara: claro- dijo acercandose a el y mostrarle su recuerdo de aquella casa

Así en un cerrar de ojos aparecieron en una casa abandonada

Sara: esta es, tiene mucho que no venia, la última vez que vine estaba esperando a mi hijo Yugi

Mew: qui… ero… co…no…cer…lo

Jonathan: lo harás pero primero debemos curarte- dijo y saco una pokebola- Arena_-_ dijo y salio un pokemon venado- necesito que te quedes aquí con Mewtwo y Mew, mientras que nosotros acomodamos la casa, aleja cualquier peligro- dijo y el pokemon asintió, así ser recostó y Lily dejo a Mew recostado

Sara: mew, no tardaremos

Mewtwo vio que el stantler cuidaría a Mew así que se alejo, para conocer el lugar.

Aquel lugar parecía tener todos los hábitat pokemon habidos y por haber, vio a varios pokemon, , algunos al verlo solo se limitaron a correr, y pudo comprender que había pokemon como Mew, enfermos, pero noto algo extraño y curioso a la vez que tenían algo colgando en sus cuellos, pero no les tomo gran importancia

¿?: Mewtwo, mewtwo- se detuvo al ver quien le llamaba, era el pikachu clon

Mewtwo: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pikachu: vivo aquí- dijo mirándolo- este lugar es tranquilo y casi no hay humanos

Mewtwo: tú querías estar con un humano ¿no?

Pikachu: si, pero no he logado encontrar al indicado- dijo y noto que el también tenia algo en su cuello

Mewtwo: ¿Qué es esto?

Pikachu: es mi dije, esto me permite conocer humanos sin tener que pasar por situaciones dolorosas, ellos no me pueden atrapar mientras posea esto

Mewtwo: ¿Cómo es eso?

Cuando pensaba explicarle, un pokemon volador lo llamo

Pidgye: Mewtwo, Mew te llama

Pikachu: ¿mew? ¿Esta enferma?

Mewtwo: si, vamos

Así llegaron y vio varios pokemon reunidos alrededor de Mew, se acerco a ella y la abrazo

Mewtwo: tranquila- dijo mirándola- tranquila, ya estoy aquí

Mew se calmo y mewtwo pudo notar que todos lo miraban impresionados

James: valla, esto si que es impresionante, ¿alguno esta enfermo?- los pokemon asintieron- ¡Lily!- grito y su esposa salio, al ver a los pokemon los siguieron

Mewtwo vio como su amigo también salía corriendo, cerro los ojos necesitaba descansar…

***sueño

Mewtwo se encontraba en un lugar lleno de oscuridad, no habia nadie, fue entonces que escucho una voz

**Tú no perteneces a este lugar**

Lo se- contesto mewtwo

**¿Por qué te aferras? **

Mewtwo: por Mew

**Mew no te necesita, ella nunca te ha necesitado**

Mewtwo: Mew me necesita ahora, es importante para mí

**Pero tú no vales nada para ella**

Mientes

**Te tiene lastima, todos te tienen lastima**

Mewtwo: Mientes, no me tienen lastima, esta Ash el

** El no vivirá para siempre, pronto su muerte llegara y tu te darás cuenta de que Mew nunca te necesito**

mewtwo: mientesl

¿?: ¡Mewtwo!- le grito una voz familiar, era la voz de un joven

¿?: ¡Mewtwo!- aquella voz también le era familiar, era la voz de una chica

Giovanni: ¡mewtwo!

Ash: ¡mewtwo! ¿Dónde estas?

Mewtwo: Ash, estoy aquí, escúchenme estoy aquí, estoy aquí

_No te preocupes por nada, todo saldrá bien, solo mantén la esperanza, ya lo veras_

**fin sueño

Jonathan: Mewtwo

Mewtwo: ¿Qué pasa?- dijo despertando no entendía su sueño

Jonathan: hay una cama para Mew, vamos- dijo y Mewtwo se levanto y siguió al hombre hasta donde le indico- aquí ponla, y vete a descansar

Mewtwo: quiero quedarme con ella

Jonathan: bien, te traeré algo para que estés cómodo

Mewtwo: gracias, disculpe

Jonathan: ¿si?

Mewtwo: ¿Cómo es que me conocen?

Jonathan: por Giovanni, el nos contó todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, todo desde tu nacimiento hasta lo de Jotho, nunca había visto hablar a Giovanni de tanta pasión por otro pokemon que no fuera su arcanine- dijo y Mewtwo lo miro- creo que esto te alegrara, Giovanni entrego a madame Boss y todo lo referente al equipo rocket, así que tu y el están libres

Mewtwo: ¿Por qué dices que el también es libre?

Jonathan: eso debes preguntárselo a el, yo solo se que se unió al equipo rocket para sabotearlo, mas nunca supe su verdadero motivo, Sara también lo desconoce

Así salio, dejando a mewtwo con grandes preguntas entonces vio a su viejo compañero que estaba junto a un pikachu y un charizard

Mewtwo: pikachu

Pikachu: mewtwo- dijo sonriendo- mis amigos, los 2 únicos pokemon de oro que quedan

Mewtwo: ¿pokemon de oro?

Pikachu: si, ellos nos han protegido, ellos nos dieron esto- dijo mostrándole la cadena- su dueña se los dio para cuando encontraran a un humano digno de ellos, los demás ya lo eligieron, pero ellos no, dicen que esperaran a su dueña.

Mewtwo miro a esos 2 pokemon, había en ellos algo muy familiar, sabia que no era el pikachu de ash, sino el estaría ahí, pero estaba seguro de conocerlos, mas no sabia de donde…


End file.
